User blog:SnakeTongue237/Top 10 Overrated Creepypastas
Top 10 Most Overrated Creepypastas. I realize that, by releasing this list and my thoughts out onto this blog, I could definitely get some hate, and that’s okay. Please go and rant at me in the comments section if you disagree with any of these. If your comment has poor grammar and uses all caps (Example: THIS LIST SUCKS HOW DARE YOU!!!) than it will be passed around and laughed at. Just a word of caution, in just a second, I shall proceed to openly tear apart some of the stories that you may love, so if you are easily upset or angered, now might be the time to turn away. In terms of the list itself, I often find that some of the stories that others think are “Amazing pastas” are just average or subpar in my eyes. This list will be focusing on these stories, and how all the hype can lead up to a big disappointment. Also, I will only be referring to stories that are featured on this wiki, this sadly means that I cannot include Jeff the Killer or Sonic.EXE, but it will also rule out many of the more obvious choices, and in turn, hopefully make the list more interesting. Anyway, without any further ado, here is my list of the top 10 most overrated Creepypastas. 10) The Strangest Security Tape I’ve ever seen This story had a lot of potential, but it didn’t really go anywhere. I mean, the ending was absolutely fantastic, but the middle parts never measured up to it. Also, why would a time lord be stealing motor oil? Or even working at a gas station in the first place? If I were a time lord, I would use my powers to screw with other people. I wouldn’t have a job at all, couldn’t you simply just pause time and steal some money whenever you wanted? I’m not evil or anything, but that’s simply what just about anyone would do if they were a time lord. People will be people. This story also just isn’t very scary. The only thing to even suggest horror elements is the point in which Jeremy gives the camera a creepy stare for about a second or two. Good Alternative for Reddit pasta: The Smiling man 9) The Grifter I was originally going to put this much higher on the list, but recently people have begun to realize how bad this pasta really is, and it is now receiving the backlash it deserves. This pasta is seriously just a really bad, cliché rip off of “The Ring” (which is honestly an excellent movie, see it if you haven’t already), the “plot” revolves around a mysterious video that renders the viewer dead a few days after watching it, there is no explanation to how they died or how the video is connected with these deaths, the pasta just expects us to believe it. Also, the video has been proven to be a hoax, as some of the clips seen in it were taken from the movie “Little Otik.” The video really isn’t even scary, just sort of cringe worthy. Good alternative for Video pasta: Barbie.avi 8) The Statue I am a big fan of Creepypastas that play out as urban legends, if you take a look at a couple of my own stories, you will see that they are written in quite the style of an urban legend (one such example being Outside Lights ). However, when it comes to this pasta, it didn’t work for me. Simply because of two things, first of all, it’s unoriginal. I’ve actually heard multiple renditions of this story for years on end, and every time, it’s the same old thing. Hearing another version of this story didn’t make it any scarier. Second of all, I found it predictable (theres a word you'll hear me using a lot). The very second the stone angel is mentioned, I know exactly how the story was going to happen. Good alternative for items/object pasta: Robert the Doll 7) Dead Bart I’m getting very sick of lost episode pastas at this point. In the whole category there are only two of them that really stick out to me, and then there are weird ones that probably shouldn’t be in the lost episodes category, such as Candle Cove or 1999 , which are both great, but focus on an entire show rather than a single episode. I could’ve given this spot on the list to many stories that I strongly dislike, but Dead Bart takes the cake. We all know that the video is false, and there are several aspects of the pasta that don’t really make any sense. How did a video from a download link on the internet carry such a bad virus? How did Mike Groening remember the exact URL to the website? And why didn’t he warn the main character about the virus? Why is the video of such terrible quality when the picture at the top of the page is professionally done? And speaking of that picture, at what point is it ever featured in the video? Overall, this isn’t the worst lost episode pasta I’ve ever read, but it’s certainly the most overrated. Good alternative for lost episode pasta: Squidward’s Suicide. 6) Herobrine I’ve already talked at length about why I hate this story so much, and I suppose it’s time for me to talk about it again. First of all, this story is riddled with clichés, with one of the more prominent ones being the 404’d cliché. It’s also not scary at all. The thing that makes many types of pasta scary is the creepy feeling of being threatened, or watched. But Herobrine never wanted to do any physical harm to anybody, he seems perfectly content with creating tunnels or sand pyramids. We also don’t know how Herobrine died; I think a little background information could’ve made this story far scarier. As my final point, keep in mind that this is Minecraft that we’re talking about here. Nobody has ever succeeded in making Minecraft scary, and chances are that nobody ever will, simply because the very prospect of a Minecraft horror story is absolutely ridiculous. Good Alternative for ghost pasta: White with Red 5) Mr. Widemouth Mr. Widemouth was personally recommended to me by my best friend, I was excited to read it, but when I finally did, I found myself gravely disappointed. The plot is very predictable; I was able to stay about three paragraphs ahead of where the author was headed at all times. This pasta is also very processed; I have heard multiple tales just like this one. In all of them, some sort of creature pretends to be a child’s friend before ultimately betraying them into doing something harmful, whether it is to themselves or others. Good alternative for beings pasta: The Sandman 4)Laughing Jack Just like Mr. Widemouth, laughing Jack was suggested to me by a close friend who dubbed it “The best creepypasta ever.” I hurriedly went over to this wiki to check it out. And it absolutely sucked. This pasta was straight up horrendous; it’s easily one of the worst stories on wiki. It’s lazy, predictable, and seemingly uninspired. The original author even once admitted that this was a pretty terrible story. Stories about evil clowns that hunt down children are overdone anyway, ever since Stephen King put out one of his best works, known as “It,” people who think they can live up to King’s genius have been imitating it to no end. When it comes to horror, clowns are overdone in general. They’ve been used not only in creepypastas, but in more movies than I can count. A few examples of these being Killer Klowns from outer space, the devil’s rejects, Gacy, and 100 tears. The Origin of Laughing Jack story is far better, and I do recommend you check it out. Good Alternative for Monsters pasta: The Origin of Laughing Jack 3) Lost Episodes Let me make something perfectly clear before you all start to hate me more than you already might have, I think that Slimebeast is an excellent writer, he was the one who actually wrote my all time favorite creepypasta, Abandoned By Disney , but even great writers have their faults, as clearly evidenced here. One of the things that I really hate about this story is how it destroys many other works. In the case of “Squidward’s Suicide ” one of the things that made the story so creepy was how we never found out where the original bootlegged tape came from. And then this story ruins it for us. I don’t really think that all creepypastas should be given a back-story; in the case of “Herobrine ” it definitely would’ve helped, seeing as it basically left us in the dark about the death of Notch’s brother, and laughing Jack was so terrible it needed anything it could to patch it up. But in this case, leaving out a background is what made it so scary. The ending to this story is also laughably bad, it disrupts the state of reality that the story has put us in and destroys the story as a whole. Good alternative for Slimebeast pasta: Abandoned by Disney 2) Normal Porn for Normal People I keep seeing people give this pasta a 10/10 every time I scroll through the comments section, and it makes me a little sick. This is quite easily one of the most standard, predictable, uninspired pastas I have ever read. I kept hearing people say that this story was extremely disturbing, so naturally I was excited to check it out, I love all the disturbing things, a clockwork orange (By Anthony Burgess) just so happens to be my favorite book. When I began reading it, my initial thoughts were something along the lines of “Well, that’s a little strange, but not really disturbing.” As the story progressed, I kept expecting it to get more exciting, but it never did, instead it just kept on describing videos of people doing weird things, until the “climax” of the story in which the author reveals the most “terrifying” video of all. This was useless.avi, to be completely honest; I was not disturbed in the slightest, and was really expecting something worse than a woman being mauled by a monkey. Maybe if the author really wanted to make things uncomfortable for the reader, he ought to’ve added more sexual elements to useless.avi, it would’ve gone along with the theme of the story far better and (depending on the level of descriptive writing) could’ve truly been unforgettable and very disturbing. This pasta also had way too many plot holes for me to take seriously, and it overall was just anticlimactic, nothing here to recommend. Good alternative to computers/internet pasta: Funnymouth And the number one spot is… 1) BEN Drowned So many people call this a masterpiece, and I have never understood why. It makes you spend at least an hour crouched over your laptop reading it, and then just ends up being anticlimactic. Why do people consider Ben to be so scary? He isn’t really threatening anyone. I mean, sure, he can screw up your electronics and kind of creep you out over the cursed cartridge, and the weird things that happen during the game, but he never really threatens your safety. The so called “scary videos” was probably made with a hacked version of the game and some windows movie maker effects. All things considered, this pasta isn’t thought provoking or clever, it’s just okay, nothing more. Good alternative to Diary/Journal pasta: 1999 I hope you have enjoyed this list, please comment below to tell me of pastas you think are overrated, or if you are mad and would like to yell at me. Category:Blog posts